


Любящие руки

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Время историй Мастрейда [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Грег чувствует каждый прожитый год, и сейчас жизнь кажется ему тяжелее, чем обычно. К счастью, у него есть любящий Майкрофт, который позаботится о нём в трудную минуту.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Время историй Мастрейда [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994959
Kudos: 10





	Любящие руки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loving Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500974) by [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat). 



Нащупав поставленную для детской безопасности крышку, Грег попытался открыть пузырёк. Это было даже смешно: ну откуда в доме могут быть дети? Почему он должен терпеть ужасную боль в руках, чтобы достать необходимые таблетки, которые как раз таки избавляют его от мучений? Проклиная свои неуклюжие пальцы, Грег, наконец, открыл баночку с таблетками. Было достаточно уже того, что его проклятый артрит обострился с новой силой, превращая притупившиеся боли в левом колене в сущий ад. К тому же, будто всего остального было недостаточно, каждое движение рук чуть ли не убивало его. Операция туннельного синдрома запястья* могла бы помочь, но боли всё равно пройдут не скоро. С чувством глубочайшей благодарности Грег услышал звук открывающейся двери и голос ищущего его Майкрофта.  
— Я в ванной, — крикнул в ответ Грег, прекращая борьбу с ужасной крышкой, и, шаркая ногами, осторожно вышел в коридор.

Майкрофт посмотрел на него, всем видом выражая сочувствие и участие:  
— Плохой день?  
— Теперь, когда ты здесь, он стал намного лучше, — Грег смешно надул губы. — Поцелуй?

Смеясь, Майкрофт подчинился, успокаивающе обнимая Грега и поддерживая его за спину:  
— Ты выглядишь ужасно, любимый.  
— Чувствую себя так же, — пробурчал Грег, наслаждаясь нежным поцелуем Майкрофта в висок. Обычно он не жаловался, но сегодня было особенно плохо. — Я скучал по тебе.  
— Прости, любимый, — вздохнул Майкрофт и повёл Грега в сторону спальни. — Мне было необходимо присутствовать на совещании. Почему бы тебе не прилечь, пока я принесу таблетки и воду? Или хочешь принять ванну?

Эта идея звучала потрясающе.  
— Не думаю, что я смогу встать или присесть, — признался Грег, но муж тут же заверил его, что тот ведёт себя глупо, и для его комфорта всё будет устроено. Вскоре с умелой помощью Майкрофта Грег устроился в огромной ванне, погрузившись в горячую воду с английской солью по самый подбородок. Майкрофт, поскольку он был великолепным, добавил много пены для ванны, один только запах которой уже успокаивал Грега. Пузырёк из-под таблеток был уничтожен, и Грег уже начинал чувствовать эффект. Майк нежно намылил голову Грега, пока они делились впечатлениями прошедшего дня. Глаза Грега медленно закрылись, и он тяжело вздохнул:  
— Ты так добр ко мне.  
— Даже близко не так, как ты того заслуживаешь, — возразил Майкрофт, откидывая голову Грега назад, чтобы сполоснуть шампунь. Промыв волосы, чтобы там не осталось пены, Майкрофт встал. — Любимый, я только закажу ужин и сразу вернусь, чтобы тебе помочь.

Грег слегка улыбнулся, оставшись в одиночестве. Его колено было тем ещë мудаком даже с таблетками, но почему-то теперь, когда Грег чувствовал чужое внимание и заботу, боль ушла на второй план.  
— Я обо всём позаботился, — сообщил Майкрофт, вернувшись в ванную. Он опустил пальцы в воду, чтобы проверить температуру, — Неудивительно, что ты весь дрожишь, вода уже остыла. Давай поставим тебя на ноги, — с любовью в голосе сказал он, и Грег потянулся к Майкрофту, надеясь, что тот за ним поухаживает.

Когда он выпрямился, Майкрофт нежно вытер его и отвёл в спальню. Спустя мгновенье он принёс ещё одно сухое полотенце и бутылку эфирного масла, чтобы сделать Грегу массаж, заставивший того счастливо стонать в подушку.  
— Прости, что мы не сможем продолжить.  
— У нас для этого есть всё время мира, — успокоил его Майкрофт, нежно целуя в ухо. Его пальцы творили чудеса, пока Грег находился на вершине блаженства. Он уже почти заснул, обстоятельства определённо способствовали этому, но ему очень хотелось провести время с мужем, и если он уснёт, оставив Майкрофта ужинать в одиночестве, то отплатит за заботу грубой неблагодарностью.

Через несколько минут прозвенел звонок, и Майкрофт ушёл забрать ужин, а Грег, потянувшись, надел свои самые удобные пижамные штаны и тонкую футболку. Вернувшись в спальню с подносом, полным ароматной индийской еды, Майкрофт улыбнулся перекатившемуся на другую половину кровати мужу. Грег расслабленно улыбнулся в ответ и положил ноги на подушку.  
— Карри, телек и кровать?  
— Восхитительно, — нежно произнёс Грег, воруя у Майкрофта самсу с подноса и поцелуй.


End file.
